nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors
'''999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors '''is a NicoB Let's Cry of Spike Chunsoft's Nintendo DS visual novel 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. Episodes Video Links= |-| Embedded Videos= LET'S PLAY A LITTLE GAME - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 1 CODE NAMES - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 2 AND BOOM GOES THE NERD - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 3 DAT SEXUAL TENSION - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 4 RESPECT THE FUNYARINPA! - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 5 BOOBY SENSES ARE TINGLING - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 6 DEATH BY MOTORBOATING - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 7 SACRIFICIAL LAMB - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 8 CHEMISTRY GETS YOU DRUNK! - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 9 CONNECTIONS - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 10 FUNNIEST SCENE EVER - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 11 ACE'S BRILLIANCE - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 12 A BLOODY END - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 13 BACON AND EGGS! - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 14 A JUMPY & JUNE MOMENT - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 15 THE WRATH OF BOOBS - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 16 SECRET AGENT SEVEN - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 17 MINDF*CKING ENDING - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 18 TITTY TYPING! - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 19 TERMS OF ENRAMPAGEMENT - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 20 THE SINISTER HAND - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 21 THE KILLER REVEALED - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 22 HEARTBREAKING ENDING - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 23 SOME CLOVER LOVIN' - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 24 HEARTWARMING REUNION - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 25 THE MASTERMINDS - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 26 NINE YEARS AGO - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - 27 I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - True Ending NICO'S ENDING - Let's Cry - 999 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors - Bonus Ending Trivia *This series was the origin of the Seven, Junpei, and Snake voices, the latter two were popularized by the LPs of Virtue's Last Reward and Dangan Ronpa. The Junpei voice was directly caried over to Sigma, of VLR. The Snake voice was used for Byakuya Togami in Dangan Ronpa and its sequal, and later Miles Edgeworth in the Ace Attorney series. *The "Acorn Beanie" joke that has accompanied the Seven voice in many LPs originates from Seven's hat that has an ambiguous icon on it that looks to Nico vaguely like an acorn. The hat has some unexplained power to say things through Seven. The joke would always finish with: "That was just the acorn beanie talkin'." *The repeated references to motorboating likely stemmed from Nico's jokes about Lotus motorboating various characters to death. *The funyarinpa is most certainly a thing. Navigation Category:Let's Cry